User talk:Kimbles
Hi, welcome to Medabots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Medabots Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:51, 21 May 2009 Wanted to give you a heads up,i'm the guy who started the medal pages,but i'm using a different pc -- 01:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! Okay, got it! Thanks for clarifying! :No problem. XD Also, it's fine to reply on your talk page, just indent it by adding a : before the message. *nod* ~ Kimbles 04:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and one more thing! I see you don't have anything for Medabots AX. Would it be okay to write down how it works on the wiki, based on the experience I've had (and anyone else has) of playing the game? (I did reply on it correctly this time, right? XD ) :::I meant on your own talk page, but sure. XD Any info on Medabots AX would be really useful actually, since we're missing info on most of the games at the moment. XD Also, you can add your username and the time after your message by adding ~~~~ at the end. ~ Kimbles 05:37, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank-you Kimbles! I shall try to give out as much information as I can! *bows* Blizzardoom 06:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The images of Medarot Damashii are on the page http://animeinfo.galeon.com/album883507.html --201296 03:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I remember that seeing the front of the manga, it said MEDA2043, not Medarot or anything alike. And, I remember it also said it was drawn by Horumarin. Can you confirm that? Thanks.--SoujiroElric 15:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Please make an article about Grain! I like seeing that hellish medarot!--X9786 06:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Are those your YouTube videos where you're going through Medarot 1? That's pretty cool. If I knew how to hack anything but a Pokemon game I'd use your translation for a translation patch, but alas, I do not. I bought Medarot 2 Kabuto and Medarot Parts Collection 2 off Ebay. What's the Medarot used in Parts Collection 2? It looks awesome. A picture of it on the box of the game can be found here: http://www.gamespot.com/pages/image_viewer/boxshot.php?pid=570031 -Shadow Phantom 20:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No deberías borrar la información agregada al artículo "Aimflash". Le agrego información y tú lo borras. Ah, y otra cosa, Aimflash es tipo "photographer", no "cameraman". --201296 19:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, I don't speak spanish. You're on an english wiki, please learn how to communicate before arguing with us... ~ Kimbles 20:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You should not delete the information added to the article "Aimflash. I add information and you erase the information. Oh, and another thing, Aimflash is a photographer, not a cameraman.--201296 21:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm undoing your edits because you are changing things in the infobox, when I've told you repeatedly not to. If you can add information without doing that or changing the formatting of the page, I will not delete your edit. Okay? ~ Kimbles 22:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Sprite work Hi Kimbles, I was just wondering what programs you use for the separating/enlarging of the sprites for the infoboxes. It seems like something that can be done in a basic paint program, is it? If so, I can help. (I'm asking because Soujiro said you would be the one to know what programs would be needed). The Golux 04:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've just been using paint (zoom x2, print screen, and paste). >_>; I use Fireworks to save them as gifs, though... Since I already have most of the M2 sprites done, it would be really helpful if you could start on Medarot 3 or 4. ^^ Thanks! ~ Kimbles 04:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Where can I get the sprite sheets to work with? The Golux 16:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm noticing some color discrepancy problems with the gifs I'm saving... How do you get that Fireworks program, or is there anything else you know of that will work? The Golux 01:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not really sure... Fireworks is the graphics program that comes with Flash. I'm pretty sure any decent graphics program besides paint should be able to save gifs properly, but I don't know any free ones off the top of my head. >_< Sorry... ~ Kimbles 21:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I got Paint.NET and it seems to work. The Golux 17:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Why delete images Medarot Damashii? You told me to erase it if I did not tell you the page where I download the pictures, but I said it. If you forget, here it is: http://animeinfo.galeon.com/album883507.html 201296 23:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the pictures are from the Medarot Damashii website, here, and I meant you had to say it on the picure description. We're going to be uploading the pictures again with proper file names and categories, so please don't upload them anymore. ~ Kimbles 23:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, another question: Would you like me to upload medal sprites too? If so, what should the file name format be? The Golux 15:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, each stage separately, or all together in one image? The Golux 19:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would be great. XD I'd keep them separate, and something like M3-KabutoMedal-1.gif would be fine... You can use this list for the names. ~ Kimbles 19:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Log in I need to send you something!--SoujiroElric 23:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Question/Request How hard was it to rip the sprites from Medabots RPG? If it was easy, would it be possible to go in and rip the asymmetrical medabots (Smilodonad, God Emperor, etc.) facing the other direction? The Golux 19:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I actually wasn't the one who ripped them, it was another user named Da Duke. I think they just used cheat codes to get all the parts, so I'm not sure how possible it would be to view them from the other side... ~ Kimbles 19:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. It's easy to flip them, all you do is press select I think while browsing. Oh well, not a big deal. The Golux 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::XD Oh wow, I never knew that... (It's L and R) ~ Kimbles 20:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello I am new to your wonderful form, comrade. I just want to stop by and thank you for the creation of such a wonderful community. And offer my help in any way possible. If it interests you I have the sprites of all the Medarots in Medarots Navi. Hope I can be of some service. Megaemperor 18:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for hurring you so much but I need that you correct the chapter names so we can change the article names as soon as possible. This is urgent because of the amount of articles that have been created with the english names. Tell me when to do the changes, or I'll do them soon disregarding whatever you say.--SoujiroElric 03:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm busy with school, but I'll try to work on it soon. I don't see how it's more urgent than anything else though... ~ Kimbles 05:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from Medabots Online Hello Kimbles, Since I could not find the admin, I have decided to contact you instead. I can see your wiki on Medabots is quite successful. So successful in fact, that I would like to make a proposal on behalf of Medabots Online. We would like to affiliate with this wiki as we believe it will help both our "projects" immensely. We will both gain extra traffic and also many of our users will be learning alot off of this brilliant wiki. What is medabots online you ask? We intend to make a online web based browser game, similar to that of pokemon crater/pokemon vortex so that we may revive the medabot feel. You can take a peek at the developing site here: http://medz.bradfordwebcreation.com/ Please pardon the long web address, we will be getting a shorter domain name after we have implemented the basic structure of the site. So, please leave us with a reply at either: joka96@hotmail.co.uk (my email address) or medz03@hotmail.com (admin's email, please quote "joka") Yours sincerly, 18:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Joka (On behalf of Medabots Online) Spriting for Medabots Online Hello Kimbles, I am Medz, the creator of Medabots Online. Our project is going really well, but there are some things missing. We need a spriter like you, we dont need you to create your own sprites or anything, but just to rip us some medals, a few medabots and etc. We also understand that you have a vast knowledge of Medabots, so we need your help in naming the parts and etc. What do you say? If you agree, please email either Me at: Medz03@hotmail.com Or add me on MSN Instant Messenger and we can talk there. Thanks 10:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Medz (Medabots Online) I have more scans that I found. Can you help me identify them?Tyger008 19:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, my MSN is kimbles45@gmail.com. ~ Kimbles 20:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, again I was just trying to help. If you already know this stuff, then can you please tell me where I can find good pictures of certain medarots? Also you never replied to my email.Tyger008 19:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, I didn't see it... >_< As for good pictures, the card site is still probably the best, but we aren't uploading the pictures just yet. We're still missing pictures for a lot of Medarots. :/ ~ Kimbles 19:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you send me the manga for Medarot R, G, 4, and 5. Also do you know where I can find a good picture for Greed from Medarot G?Tyger008 19:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can't send you manga since I don't have it scanned. I've been working on it but it takes a very long time. D: This is the best picture of greed you're going to find. ~ Kimbles 19:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Would it be okay for me to cut out those pictures from that image, clean it up, and post them? Also have you played Medarot DS? And if you have, can you give me any help on it? Sorry forgot to sign it.Tyger008 01:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Forum would be the place to ask for help on DS. Kimbles isn't very far in it IIRC but I might be able to help. Also, I have posted the sprites of all the Medarot G exclusive medarots; I can even go and prepare the side-view ones if you want; we don't need to rely on magazine clippings I don't think... The Golux 17:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Can please send me those pics. Also how do you enlarge sprites?Tyger008 20:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get all your Medarot manga from? And if you could, can you send me sprites for Leo and Arcbeetle.Tyger008 16:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Navi sprites are available on a sprite gallery website somewhere... I know we found it but I don't recall at the moment. I'll check around later. The Golux 16:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, nevermind, here it is: http://sdb.drshnaps.com/game.php?game=1060 Arcbeetle is on page 6, Leo is on page 2. About the Medarot DS Medarots list Man, at the very least we should consider the changes this guy proposed on the names. I think that most of them are ok, and it should fall in community discussion prior to totally scrap them.--SoujiroElric 20:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I considered them, but we should discuss them on the talk page anyway before applying changing it on the list. ~ Kimbles 20:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Medarot 1 Manual Scans Hey Kimbles, I downloaded your Manual scans for Medarot 1. Nice scans. You know some Japanese right? Can you use Photoshop or other image editors? I was thinking if you ever get bored, it would be cool to translate the manual. Just an idea. It seems too much of a dream right now to make a translation patch, but a manual translation could be possible. Shadow Phantom 23:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! And yeah, I've thought about it before. XD Someone else would have to do the image editing though because I'm really bad at it. *shrug* If I ever get any translations done, for the manuals or games or whatever, I'll post it here or on the forums or something... ~ Kimbles 19:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Part Stats? Well, I can definitely give you where medabots are found and... some loose stats concerning part HP and rough function (it's a rifle, it's a laser, etc.) but my command of Japanese ends at Wikipedia's page on katakana, so I'm afraid I won't be a great help there. :That's alright, I'd worry mostly about locations and what the stats/attacks are like in general. XD I have a guide book for Medarot 5 with most of the stat numbers, so I could fill those in on my own sometime if I get around to it... Any name origins or translation notes for you can figure out would be helpful too. :D ~ Kimbles 22:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll do what I can to figure out what parts do. CaptainGame 22:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Henry's Page It keeps getting vandalized into a pile of code and Spanish text. You may want to do something about it. :I think it's italian, actually. ._. I blocked them for 3 days, maybe that will be long enough to get them to think about what they're doing. *shrug* ~ Kimbles 16:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, IDK what language it is, it's not like I really stopped to read it. Anyway, that's 3 days I don't have to undo edits to that page, anyway. TYVM. CaptainGame 20:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) moving on? I read your announcment about this wiki and also look over at the new wiki. I notice both wiki are missing a lot of articles, but mostly the new wiki. I had decided to help out this wiki (along with an unknown wiki editor) whenever I have time (I am also help out several other wiki that are almost at the point of being abandoned). Due to the fact I work four days a week and have only 2-3 full days a week of free time. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 08:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I won't be editing this wiki anymore because Wikia has simply become too crappy to use. You're welcome to keep editing it if it doesn't bother you though. *shrug* The reason Medapedia is so empty is because I'm literally the only person working on it, and I work pretty slowly... ^^; (I think it will be a better option than Wikia when it has more content though.) ~ Kimbles 22:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well im currently trying to understand how to play the Gamecube Medabots game (since the other video games worth value is rising and now kinda too expensive to buy) and also creating pages for the Medabots anime (adding the Japanese episode numbers and stuff). Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 06:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm playing Medabots AX Rokusho V., I saw that some pages fault sprites of Medabots AX when I can I will but these sprites here. If you want anything of Medabots AX is only talk with me. Bezeraivys(talk) 22:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Let me do something about this! It seems like this wiki is falling to pieces. It lacks the high quality of other wikis on wikia. So many people turn to wikia as a source of information. Medabots means a lot to me, and I want to see this wiki grow to be as full and reliable as other wikis, such as the Kingdom Hearts and One Piece wikis. I know very few people take an interest in this, but I would like to take on the task of transforming this wiki into a flourishing spring of Medabots information :) Crocodile1302 09:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, go right ahead. XD I agree that it's in bad shape since most of the original editors are gone. :I don't edit this site anymore, but if you need help with something like deleting or protecting pages I'll see what I can do. ^^ If you can prove that you're dedicated to providing good content and organization I can give you administrator rights here, but not if you're just going to edit here for a few months and forget about it (since that seems to happen a lot). If you really want to fix this site up, keep in mind that you'll be writing most of the content yourself since it has such a small userbase (and basically nobody organizing anything). If you're still interested and think you're up for it, I wish you luck! ~ Kimbles 01:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm still around, Kimbles. And I'm still editing the anime episodes aritcles. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 07:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's cool, but you might wanna learn some talk page etiquette. Put your replies at the end of the section! ~ Kimbles 15:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Medabots Hey there. I'm a huge Medabots fan, and currently living in Japan so I think I can give a little more opportunity and the medabots wiki will surely benefit from me running it. So please, if you haven't found an admin yet, (the announcement is still up, so...) please allow me to be the admin. thanks! :I'm still looking for an admin, but I want it to be someone who has a Wikia account and has some experience editing the wiki. ^^; I'll still consider you though (if you make an account). :The main thing I'm looking for is dedication, since I want to be sure the new admin still be checking the wiki weeks and months from now and I won't need to step back in. If you think you might not be interested in the wiki several months from now, it might be better to hold off becoming admin. Keep in mind, there's a lot of stuff you can do as a regular user, too. Becoming admin does not give you that much more power... It mainly gives you the ability to delete pages, block problem users, and protect/unprotect pages. You can still edit, rename, and suggest changes to pages as a regular user, so maybe that's something you can start out with. ^^ (By the way, you can sign your edits on talk pages by adding ~~~~ at the end of your message. It shows your name and the date and makes it easier to tell who says what!) ~ Kimbles (talk) 09:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Overhaul Why delete "Medarots in Medarot G" and "Kabuto Benimaru" ? I know the wiki's not in the best repair but why remove existing content? The Golux (talk) 03:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Basically, I want to have this wiki only cover the English releases period, and keep all of the Japan-only stuff on Medapedia where most of it is already. I already moved over all of the pages that I thought were worth keeping (without needing a total rewrite), so even if I delete stuff here the information won't be lost. *nod* :This is something I've wanted to do since the wiki moved, since it's bad all around to have both sites competing with the same content in the same style... Plus I think there's enough people who dislike the Japanese names that an all-English wiki would be worth having. *shrug* ~ Kimbles (talk) 09:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, I suppose that's fair. I somehow missed the new wiki entirely though... 14:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Whoops, forgot to log in there The Golux (talk) 14:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks por clarify Sorry, I just say what I see. In others themes: I have oficial images of medabots, especificaly 2 of LHB series, but when I search for its, Papyrak-Atheist appears; that are the real medabots' image wath I want info: LHB04-M and LHB03-M.png. Like you see, they aren't related with the above named. Can you tell me his real names an explain me why they have same series of Papirak? Thanks for the data. (P.D.: ._. now I gonna have to change all interwikis in spanish Medapedia and try to they carry to the new location ._.' ). Saile aipas (talk) 19:21, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ouch, I didn't even think about interwiki links... I'm sorry about that. ._. Maybe I can help fix them on Medateca when I'm done renaming all of the pages. :The two new LHBs are from the game Medarot DS. They're both called Ragna6 (ラグナ6, pronounced like "Ragnarok" in Japanese). LHB03 is Ragna6 LF (left form) and LHB04 is Ragna6 RF (right form). They count as LHBs because their designs are based on longhorn beetles, just like Atheist/Papyrak. Hope that helps! ~ Kimbles (talk) 20:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I've been thinking about adding to the wiki. I noticed you don't have articles for most of the games. I've beaten Medarot: Perfect Edition for Wonderswan and am now working my way through Medarot 2. I've also played part way through Medarot 5. I'm not fluent in Japanese but I have a decent enough grip on the language to make my way through the games and follow the main part of the story. I can't guarantee the total accuracy of information I may add but I can contribute. Do you have any specific rules for the wiki? Icedolphin (talk) 03:28, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, well... If you plan to contribute information on the games, I'd prefer if it was on Medapedia instead (a non-Wikia wiki meant to replace this one), but that's up to you. :P There are a few video game articles over there, but they're pretty bare-bones and we don't really have guidelines in place for how to expand them yet, so you could go to town I suppose. Any information on the Perfect Edition would be much appreciated, especially the gameplay and differences from the gameboy version if you're familiar with it. ^^ :One thing I have to ask though is that you don't copy any content between the two sites, because the licenses are incompatible and it wouldn't be polite for the people who contributed to have their names taken off it. (This has been a problem so I have to mention it.) I haven't had much time to work on the wiki lately but I could try to answer any questions you have. ~ Kimbles (talk) 04:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't copy anything. I always think it's lazy when I see people copying stuff from Wikipedia and putting it in their wikis. I just made the Medarot 1 page with info about the Perfect Edition. What do you think? I have a complete physical copy with the box and manual so I can check in the manual if you need anything.Icedolphin (talk) 04:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) do you need the area maps to medabots 5? because i can give m to yaVerifiaman (talk) 15:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :The ones posted on Spriters Resource, right? I don't really have a use for them at the moment. ~ Kimbles (talk) 18:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) question Do you use information from the japanese medadicitonary?Verifiaman (talk) 21:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. It's a really good resource, but it has its fair share of errors (especially on stats). Why do you ask? ~ Kimbles (talk) 21:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) well.. Are you going to list plot details from the games? i could barely understand a lot of it, but it did seem complete. i thinkVerifiaman (talk) 22:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) If you make me a temporary Bureaucrat, I can babysit the Wiki while you're away if you like.Icedolphin (talk) 19:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Help I think you may want to update the Nav bar, Infoboxes and Categories. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sure... I was in the process of switching things back to English names, but I got distracted with school and didn't finish it. Most things should already be categorizing under Medabots instead of Medarots, but there are a few I'll need to edit manually. What other changes did you have in mind? ~ Kimbles (talk) 10:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I can categorize the Infoboxes though having Infobox Medarotter is redundant since Infobox character exists. I recommend deleting Infobox Medarotter as I have updated Infobox character. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) nope i m fine